Apartment 3B
by WhenIRockYouRoll
Summary: My 3rd one-shot. This is basically how I think Lucy's perspective of Big Time Decisions would be. Please read and review. Thank you :)


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**AN: I really don't care who Kendall dates, but I tried to see everything from Lucy's perspective.  
**

* * *

From the moment Jo stepped back into the Palmwoods, Lucy knew things weren't going to be the same. After going back to her apartment, she began to think. She thought about how they first met, how she became attracted to him and most importantly how he saved her from Beau. Now with Jo back in the picture, everything seems so pointless. Her mind wasn't clear and she couldn't handle the nervous beating of her heart.

Pretty soon, Lucy found herself taking out her luggage, folding clothes and packing any memory she had behind. She didn't allow herself to play the 'what if game'. You know, "what if Kendall chose her?" Yeah she didn't believe he would for one minute. She ignored the constant vibration of her cell phone going off with texts from Logan and Camille begging her not to go. However, she couldn't stop the tears from falling._ 'What an idiot.'_ She thought about herself, she must be a fool to think any guy after Beau can have the decency to love her, now she's here wishing that she would've went back to Georgia with him.

She was used to the way Beau treated her, which was why having a guy like Kendall made her feel like she was on a cloud. It happened again way too soon. Lucy sat down on her couch and replayed the day in her mind. Beau came back to try to win her back, she believed it for a second until his true colors came back out. Thanks to Camille, James, Kendall and even Jett, she was able to see the true ass in him. She remembered the sweet kiss in the elevator before the doors opened, ending all of her happiness. She couldn't understand why Kendall fought so hard for her to see how Beau was treating her when he just went back into Jo's arms.

Shaking her head and finishing up her packing, Lucy decided to take one last walk around the Palmwoods Park to clear her head before leaving. But, she regretted it as soon as she walked out of her apartment, her heart shattering at the sight of Kendall standing outside of 3I, Jo's apartment. She hears the casual greeting from both of them, a simple "hey," shouldn't leave to so many tear drops. Instead of leaving, turns back into her apartment, grabbing her cell phone and frantically dialing her mother. Her mother sounds so surprised, especially since Lucille seems to have a new boyfriend and something going for herself in LA, but a mother couldn't turn her heartbroken daughter down. The flight was scheduled for the next morning, to Lucy; she would rather leave sooner than to see Jendall being flaunted in front of her.

She goes into the bathroom to wipe off her face. Signs of heartbreak can be read all over her, thanks to the puffy red eyes and tears that just seem to keep flowing. Lucy tries to toughen up; hey it's what she's known for and finds the courage to leave her place. She walks over to the elevator, stepping into it and pushes down on the lobby button. On her way out she sees James and Carlos running about in the pool area, screaming their heads off about a zombie apocalypse, and she laughs. Those boys never fail to make her smile. Then her mind drifts off and wonders what would've happened if she fell for one of them, _'no Lucy, no more what ifs, don't make others pay for your pain.'_ And the thought is gone, away from her head.

As she walks, everything things reminds her of Kendall, the smoothie stand, where he has to have a pink smoothie, the park where she kissed his cheek underneath the tree. Soon, she feels herself getting weak, so Lucy makes her way back to the Palmwoods. Too impatient to wait for the elevator, she takes the stairs up to the third floor. She jabs her key into the keyhole, opening her door at a quickened pace. Now she's looking around the empty apartment that holds the few memories of him, of her, of them. She sits down on the couch, grabbing the pen and the notebook, writing what seems to be a song or maybe even a letter. Part of her believes she should stay and pursue her dream, it's the reason she came out to LA in the first place, not for love.

But she can't handle another heartbreak. Time flies by, it's now 8pm and her flight is at 7:45am. Lucy puts down the notebook, walks into her bathroom and prepares for a shower; though a bath sounds nice, showers hide the tears. As she steps in, she looks back on the antics that she was a part of while she was there. The trouble, the secrets, the fun, and the love they shared. Love, the aspect that can't seem to leave her mind, but she knows she's leaving for the best. Everyone knew Jo first anyway. She won't be missed; she's just another distant memory, which will be placed on the back burner. The water is now turning cold, Lucy steps out, taking hold of her towel and walks into her bedroom, drying off, and applying lotion and deodorant to her body. She dresses in her clothes, pajamas are no longer needed. This is no longer her home. She tries to lie down only to sit back up; her mind won't shut up for her to get any sleep. Slowly her mind calms down, allowing sleep to take over her body.

_**'BEEP BEEP BEEP,**_' the alarm clock goes off, the red screen showing it's 7am. At first she is confused as to why she's up at this unruly hour, then it all comes back to her, Jo is back and Kendall has fallen into her arms once more. Groggily, Lucy brushes her teeth and washes her face, making her way to the living room; she looks around once more at the place that used to be home. Picking up her luggage, she makes her way out of apartment 3B, sticking a paper to the door and heads to the lobby that started it all, she gives Bitters a sad smile as she returns her room key, he wishes her the best of luck.

Her cab is waiting and it's now time to go, everything is so real, with one last glance at the Palmwoods, she gets in the cab, closes the door and doesn't glance back once. In 10 minutes or less, she is dropped off in front of the LAX airport, she checks her watch and she's that her flight takes off in 20 minutes, she walks to her gate, hands the attendant her one way ticket and says goodbye to LA forever. She's headed back to Georgia where she belongs. It's now 8:30am and Lucy is gone forever.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palmwoods

Kendall awakes with a groan and a few stretches. Today's the day he has to speak to Lucy, since he already spoke to Jo. He steps into his bathroom, taking a hold of his washcloth, washes off his face, once he finishes he brushes his teeth. He takes a deep breath and mutters to himself to 'man up.' Ready to get this over with, he walks up to the third flight ready to talk to the red headed girl. As soon as he's about to knock, he notices the note that reads;

_By this time, I have already gone. Camille, James, Logan and Carlos thanks for the great times we've had together, I'm sorry that it couldn't be more. I will always remember you guys and everyone else at the Palmwoods. Please don't try to call; my number will be changed by the time I reach Georgia anyway. I love you guys, _

_Your friend,_

_ Lucy._

_ P.S Kendall thanks again for saving me against Beau, you're still the amazing guy I thought you were. I couldn't stay here knowing that your heart still and will always belong to Jo. I wish nothing but the best for you two. Maybe one day I'll come back, but for now just think of me as a figment of your imagination. I love you, Kendall. I never really believed in love at first sight, but when I saw you, a spark ignited in me. I know it's corny, but it's true. I've seen the passion and fight in you since I told you that your music was cute. But that's all in the past now. You've got a heart of gold; you're a perfect original Kendall. _

_Stay that way forever,_

_ Lucy._

Not believing she would up and leave without saying anything, Kendall knocked repeatedly on her door, screaming her name. His screams were for his one true love, Lucy. He had told Jo that he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't attracted to the mysterious girl and he wanted to give her a chance. Jo, being who she was, understood his decision and wished him the best of luck. Finally giving up and trying to accept that she's gone, Kendall slid down the door of apartment 3B, confessing that it was always her. His heart belonged to Lucy. And now she was gone.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
